Norman Osborn (Earth-8107)
HistoryEdit Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin after a chemical explosion in a lab accident, which mutated him and gave him super human strength and different more sadistic personality, void of any of Norman’s feelings. As the Green Goblin, he met and battled Spider-Man for the first time one fateful Halloween night. As the Green Goblin, Osborn bested Spider-Man in combat and eventually subdued and unmasked him as the best friend of his son Harry, Peter Parker. The Green Goblin then stated that it was only fair he reveal his own identity to Peter, which he did. In a complicated series of events, Spider-Man defeated the Green Goblin and resurfaced the Norman Osborn persona. Norman Osborn was then sent to a sanatorium to be cured, while his son eventually took over his business in his father's absence. Three years later, he believed himself to have been cured after his stay in the sanatorium, but after the train he was riding in crashed, he was violently thrown out of the wreckage and he was sent rolling down a hill. The physical trauma caused his Goblin personality to surface once again. The Green Goblin then set out to get revenge on Spider-Man (who he now remembered was actually Peter Parker) on Halloween night, the three year anniversary of their first fight. After failing to kill Spider-Man in an ambush at the ESUHalloween Dance, he attempted to reveal Spider-Man's true identity to J. Jonah Jameson after a bizarre prank in which he sprayed a substance on all of the copies of the day's edition of the Daily Bugle newspaper, causing them to disintegrate into a green powder upon human touch. Spider-Man confronted the Green Goblin again and defeated him in battle, successfully preventing him from revealing Spider-Man's true identity to Jameson. Back to being Norman Osborn, he returned to the sanitorium. A few years later, Norman Osborn was declared cured and was released from the sanatorium. Because of a bad storm the night he was discharged, he was forced to eject from his private plane after it was struck by lightning. Norman Osborn hit the ground hard, causing him to transform into the Green Goblin once more. The Goblin hoped to use his Goblin formula to turn everyone into ugly Goblin’s like him. He kidnapped his niece Mona in order to find out where his formula was being hidden. He ran into the Spider-Friends and they stopped him from poisoning New York City’s water supply. After flying into electrical power lines he was transformed back into Norman, where he vowed to stay in the sanatorium until he was permanently cured. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Powers Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. Abilities Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. Weaknesses Although Norman Osborn has made significant progress in keeping his Green Goblin persona suppressed, loud explosions and/or physical trauma can spontaneously trigger a transformation. Something similar is required to bring Osborn back to himself. ParaphernaliaEdit Equipment Future Finder Transportation * Goblin Glider Weapons * Pumpkin Bomb NotesEdit * Voice: Neil Ross as Osborn, Dennis Marks as The Goblin * This version of the Green Goblin physically transformed into his alter ego, where his Earth-616 counterpart wore a Goblin costume. TriviaEdit * He and Doctor Doom are the only antagonists who appear in both Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends that are featured in the intros of both series. They are also the only antagonists to appear in animation beyond the 1980's, along with Lizard, and the Fire Monster. Category:Cartoon villains Category:80s Cartoon villains Category:Spiderman villains